User blog:Sibylle49/Guides for new text quest and else (Spolier)
Darkness and Cold - Searching for Truth No. 5 Requirements: Torch. Gas mask. A simple guide quest for you to understand how text quests work. You'll get a crowbar to disassemble cars and get mechanical exp. It's seems to be adapted from the mine which gives much better loot. Icebreaker of Death - SfT No. 16 No requirements. Look around the foredeck cabins, get code from the boiler room,pick the key from the wardroom. Go down to the main deck, read in the bunkroom. Go up to the bridge, go into the storehouse with code to get the scuba set, go into the deckhouse and find the captain's cabin on the deck plan. Go down to the main deck to find the captain's cabin. The second option is right and give you a 60％ worn out Nagant revolver and some cartridges. If you choose other options you'll miss them. It's adapted from the old quest with the same name, but become easier since you on longer need to search in high radiation areas. And also, much less loot. The Institute of Virology - SfT No. 33 Requirements: Flashlight. Firearm. You cannot have any injuries. Go into the chemotherapy lab, search the dead man, get gun and analgin, search the room, get the smoke bomb. Go into the virus structure lab, deal the wolf with smoke bomb, go into the inner room, kill the man, get the hazmat suit. Go in and search the State Collection of Viruses, get the quest item letter to Tula. End the Quest. A Mother's Request - SfT No. 38 Requirements: Shovel. Crowbar. Makarov handgun. Pistol ammo. Sterile bandage. Food. Clean Water. Car or motorcycle. At first, shoot the lynx, don't wait. Or the poor boy will die and you'll lose the opportunity to get rewards later. Then it will be Gena's revenge plan for his not so friendly friend Vanya. He will ask you to give him a gun and get Vanya outside the camp. If you follow his plan, bring Vanya to him and stop him from killing Vanya, send him unarmed to the wild land, he will thank you with a red star lighter. Bring Gena back to the camp and his mother will reward you a battery flashlight. If you tell Vanya the truth, you won't get the red star lighter, only the battery flashlight. I didn't try the path that leave Gena unarmed and get Vanya for him. Guess his mother wouldn't be pleased by that. The red star lighter from Gena takes only 1 min to burn wood, the best in game. The battery flashlight form Gena's mother is a 250% bonus flashlight with can be fuelled up by a generator. Since the gold and silver watches as well as figurines are no longer available, this flashlight become the best light source in the game. This quest is the only source for the lighter and flashlight. If you miss it here you cannot get another even you accomplish the whole Search for Truth quest. Uninvited Guests - SfT No. 42 Requirements: Knife. Flashlight. Firearm. You cannot have any injuries. You cannot have a car. The game instruction is to kill four bandits one by one. If you follow the right path, you will win the battle no matter what the success rate is, same for the missile in Sasha's Rescue. Just remember to prepare some meds and bandage to cure yourself when the quest ends. First go into the bedroom through window, use cord on the sleeping guy. Then go into the kitchen to spoil their food. Close door on second guy. Run outside the house and kill the third guy. At last, come back the house and kill the guy in the cellar. Slaughterhouse - SfT No. 53 Requirements: Knife. Flashlight. Rifle. You cannot have any injuries. You cannot have a car. Didn't try many times on this quest because I don't want to even go through again. My suggestion is to follow you heart. You won't get any worthful reward, You will be injured but not likely die. And when you finish the quest. Your quest description will be depend on the choices you made. How many people died. How long it took to bury them. Notice when the text quest is accomplished, you will be moved to several kilometres north, with some injury. So prepare some medical material with you before you begin the quest. I posted it on reddit recently and thought copying it to wiki would be good for those who don't use reddit. Hope it would help:) Category:Blog posts